(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for maintaining continuity of flow when the fluid being withdrawn is taken from a reservoir while everything is being subjected to an aircraft or missile type transient negative "g" environment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional systems for gathering fluid from fuel tanks, when the tanks are to be subjected to varying "g" environments, incorporate combinations of flexible inlet lines having weights or floats attached to their fluid gathering ends, bellows, springs and check valves. Though capable of negative "g" operation, the resultant apparatus is often complex, costly and prone to high rates of failure.